


slow dance

by imaginejolls



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choking, F/M, WOW has it been a while since i posted, always use condoms kids!, anyway!, i have no fucking idea how old these kids are supposed to be and quite frankly i don't give a fuck, safe sex, sorry i started writing original things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: A night of embraces.





	slow dance

Veronica has invited Archie to accompany her to a small gala her parents are attending. He dresses in his Sunday best, looking charming as ever. She tells him so with a smile. He kisses her then, and offers her his arm. 

They spend the evening in each other’s presence, quiet, calming, comfortable.

Before the party ends, they slow dance beneath the big disco ball. They sway to the beat, Veronica smiling up at Archie and him smiling down at her. They kiss. It’s familiar, soft and chaste. 

They have a separate hotel room to spend the night in. Veronica thanks God for that.

 

First, she takes off her high heels. And lets out a moan of relief. Archie chuckles at that. He drapes his suit jacket over a chair carefully, then puts his tie over it. Veronica turns his back to him, the question silent yet obvious. He drags the zipper down the length of her back. 

They stumble into the bathroom laughing. Archie insisted on carrying Veronica, then proceeded to nearly topple over after tripping over the threshold.

They don’t do anything more than kiss in the shower. The hold each other close close close, as if worried one would slip right out of the other’s fingertips and disappear. 

The mood turns heavy, intense, by the time they make it to the bed. Only a night lamp is on, drowning the room in soft, warm, intimate light. Veronica is laid on the bed gently. Her thighs fall apart instinctively to accommodate Archie’s hips. His weight doesn’t feel crushing, no, more… comforting. (Archie is so much bigger than her, Veronica can hide in his body with ease. She does so often, for warmth, comfort or just for the sake of doing it.)

They kiss and nip at each other’s mouths. Her nails drag down his back. Archie grunts and sighs, and his hips grind down on the spot where her legs meet. Veronica grabs him by the hair and pushes his head down, down, past her chest and belly and _there, yes_.

She kisses her taste off of his mouth. His dick throbs with arousal at that. 

There are condoms in the drawer of the night stand. (Of course there are.) Her fingers work the wrapper open carefully. Veronica rolls the condom on Archie’s length, giving a few more teasing pumps before lying back. Archie hikes her ankle up on his shoulder before guiding himself inside of her oh so slowly. His thrusts are shallow, gentle, patient. Very much unlike what you would expect from a teenage boy. 

Her leg has slipped from his shoulder down to curl around his hip by the time Veronica takes his hand. Archie looks at her, his expression curious, as he lets himself be led to her neck. He’s uncertain then. His palm is big enough to curl around her throat comfortably. 

“Keep the pressure on the arteries,” she whispers. 

He nods, his eyes big and filled with unspoken worry. _I don’t wanna hurt you_.

“It’s okay,” Veronica murmurs. “It’s fine.” 

He fucks her like that: thrusts long and slow, his hand around her neck. She makes little noises, gasps and mewls. 

Archie lets go, when she grabs his wrist. Brings his fingers to her clit instead. She comes before he does.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i wrote fandom stuff, so if you happen to like it, leave kudos or a comment, thanks!


End file.
